Many devices include a “reader” for NFC tags. Such devices include cell phones, tablet computers, and so-called phablets (phone-tablets). Such devices are often mounted in a case. NFC tags include an antenna, which is activated by the reader and produces a signal that interacts with the antenna.
In certain circumstances, an NFC tag can be affixed over the reader with an adhesive either to the outside of the device housing or to the inside of a case that is mounted to the device. Such circumstances can occur when the user of the device wants to have repeatable and ready access to the information stored on that NFC tag with the device. Unfortunately, whenever the NFC tag is mounted over the reader, the device is unable to read any other NFC tag.